Beer Gun
by XDWIXBM
Summary: The idea is after Alex and James match with Mexican America. this is my first three way slash. so cut me some slack. please enjoy


Alex Shelley gave chase to James up the ramp after they're match with Mexican America. They had lost; not the best way to build up to them defending the tag titles on Sunday. Robert came up the ramp behind Alex who kept shouting he was sorry at the back of James head. James wasn't it even giving it a second thought has he reached the backstage area; his jaw killed from the super kick. Alex finally gave up once James waved him off telling him to stop following him. Alex then turned to Robert "you know I didn't mean it Bobby, I take full blame" he spoke has he looked at the bigger man. Robert nodded his head at Alex "yeah I know, James will get over it after he gets a few beers in him; actually that might get him to talk to you. Take him a bottle or two; I need to go make a phone call" Robert spoke before he turned walking away from Alex. Alex thought about Robert's beer idea; hell it couldn't hurt to bring the bigger man a peace offering and see if he could get the cowboy to open up to him. He wasn't going to blow his chance of staying on TV, shit if the beer didn't work; he knowing it could find away to get James to forgive him. He ran off to catering; once he did reach catering he found the cooler that kept the beer for James cold. He picked up two bottles placing them under his arm then grabbed a bottle of water for himself. He then took off back towards fortunes locker-room. He just hoped the beer would calm James down; he really wanted this to work out. For the shake of the tag titles at lest and till Chris could come back.

James had reached the locker-room first. He had settled down on the couch; his right hand grasping at his jaw. He was pissed out of his mind after being super kicked to the jaw. It didn't take long till the locker-room door to open; James of course thought it was bobby, but it was just Alex. He narrowed his eyes at the smaller man "What the hell was that?" he yelled at Alex. Alex swallowed trying to find his voice. He then remember the beer "Here" he spoke holding the beer bottles out to James "peace offering?" he spoke in a low voice looking at the larger man. James looked him over for a moment "I don't want no damn beer" he shouted once more making Alex jump and drop the bottles from his hands. Once the two bottles of beer landed on the locker-room floor they shatter sending beer everywhere and pieces of glass has well. Alex's brown eyes went down to look at the mess that was now on the floor. He wanted to avoid looking an angry James Storm in the face. A few moments later after the bottles of beer broke and the locker-room being filled with nothing but silence James chose to speak. "You know what. I don't want any damn beer, I want something else. You want to prove yourself right?" he spoke has he looked at the smaller man. Alex swallowed before he nodded; he didn't want to answer. Hell James scared the shit out of him half the time. He knew what James could do inside and outside the ring. A sly smirk slide across James face though his jaw killed when he did smile "I didn't hear an answer…you want to prove yourself?" he shouted once more. Alex jumped a foot in the air by James tone of his voice. Alex lifts his head "yeah…I want to prove myself. You know damn well I do..." he spoke has he looked James dead in the eyes. James allowed his tongue to sink out and run across his lips "Fine want to prove yourself... I want you to give me a blow job right here and right now" he spoke before he allowed his wrestling trunks to fall around his ankles.

Alex's eyes went wide once he heard James say blow job. He had given his fair share of blow jobs, but only to Chris. His brown eyes moved down fallowing James right hand; watching the larger man take hold of his dick moving his hand slowly making his dick become hard. Alex swallowed hard; hell Chris had a good size, but James scared him. He chewed on the inside of his cheek before looking back up at James. He finally found his voice "Isn't there another way I could prove myself?" he spoke almost in a whimper. James eyes narrowed once more "its either you blow me till I get off; or I fuck the hell out of you. You choose Shelley" he barked has he stood there. Alex bit the inside of his cheek; he rather not get fucked in the ass. He swallowed once more before he walked over towards the larger man. He then dropped to his knees; he looked up at James face for a moment, praying the larger man was just joking. He waited a good five minutes before James allowed his large hand and fingers to tangle into his hair pulling his head back "I am not joking boy. Now you better do as you're told" he growled has he looked down at Alex. Alex whimpered once more before James released his hair.

Alex allowed another whimper to pass his lips after James pulled then released his hair. He chewed on his lip before he did has he was told. He leaned his head forward; allowing his tongue to slip out between his lips. He then allowed his tongue to run up the bottom part of the larger man's harden dick. He could hear a sigh past James's lips. So he must be doing something right. Once he reached the upper part of James's dick; he open his mouth taking the head into his mouth before he lower his head slowly down the length. Alex then felt fingers twist into his hair once more pulling on it slightly and a deep moan past James's lips. Alex allowed his eyes to fall closed; he tried to think of anything, but pretty much giving James a blow job. Chris flashed in his mind and he whimpered against James's dick has he sucked it. James allowed another groan to pass his lips feeling the whimper from Alex. His fingers kept a tight hold on the younger man hair pushing him farther down his hard member. Alex gagged a bit; but from the times with Chris he learned a few tricks; he hallowed out his cheeks swallowing more of James down his throat.

Time seemed to fall still in the locker-room; James would allow grunts or moans to pass his lips every other moment has Alex worked on sucking him off. A moment later the locker-room door flew open and Robert stepped into the locker-room. Robert's eyes went wide seeing Alex on his knees pretty much getting James off. Robert shook his head has he shut the locker-room door "Next time at lest lock the damn door." He spoke has he walked over to sit on the couch across from James and Alex. Alex eyes had flown open when the door had been open; then hearing Robert's words made him some what panic. He couldn't move thanks to the fact James had a strong hold on his hair keeping his hair down. James gave another grant at Robert "Shut up; you know for a damn fact if your fucking shoulder wasn't fucked up. You'd be helping me with him' he spoke in a deep growl. Alex over heard the conversation; that made him some what panic more. There was no hell in way he would allow that to happen. He let out another whimper against James harden member. James looked down at Alex for a moment before he pulled the younger male off him. He kept his hands in his hair "want a turn bobby?" he spoke has he looked at Robert. Once his mouth was free; Alex moved his jaw a bit "Hell no; that was not part of the deal" he shouted from his knees. James hand tighten its hold on his hair "Stop fucking talking. For once in your life" he spoke has he looked down at Alex.

Robert hadn't spoke for a good few minutes. He watched James pretty much man handle poor Alex. He thought over James words in his head about taking a turn at it; he knew damn well Alex must have a good enough mouth on him to keep James from killing him. A smirk then slide across Roberts face before nodded his head. "Yeah bring him over" he spoke has he looked at Alex. Robert though hurt; undid his jeans has he sat against the couch. He looked up at James "though I might need your help keeping him still. He looks like he'd put up a fight." He spoke has he looked down at Alex once more. Alex tried to pull away from James who had removed his fingers from his hair for a split second only to place his fingers around the back of his neck. "No problem with that bobby; hell I think while you keep that mouth of his quite. I might take a turn at that ass of his." Alex began to some what put up a fight. He reached up trying to pray James hand off the back of his neck 'Hell fucking no. you are not going to do this" he shouted. James looked over at Robert has his hand tighten its hold on Alex neck. Robert smirked before he let out a chuckle "And who's going to stop us Shelley? Sabin? He does not here remember. Your little buddy is out hurt." He spoke in a deep tone. Alex swallowed to Robert speaking about Chris. Alex had finally given into James strong hold on his neck; he knew fighting wasn't going to do any good. He just closed his eyes in defeat; he knew he didn't really stand a chance against Robert and James.

Once James pulled Alex over to the couch by his neck; Alex easy fallowed has stayed on his knees of course. Robert had worked his jeans and underwear down past his knees before he sat back against the couch. James smirked before he watched Robert work himself till he was hard. James licked his lips before he moved his hand up to Alex's hair "get to sucking boy" he spoke has he looked down at Alex. Alex swallowed a bit before he moved himself up a bit to get a better axis to Robert's harden dick. He leaned his head down taking Robert into his mouth swallowing around it a bit. Robert allowed a grunt to pass his lips. He moved his left hand up tangling into Alex hair. "Shit he feels good" he spoke deeply has he pushed Alex's head down farter. Alex whimpered has he swallowed around Robert's member once more has he sucked lightly on it. He just did what he would do with Chris; drag it out. James smirked watching Alex's mouth work Robert for a moment before he dropped to his own knees. He then took hold of either side of Alex's tights pulling them down to his knees. He licked his lips; he wasn't going to worry about prepping the younger male. James had no time to waste with that crap; he spit onto his hand allowing it to move down to rub against his dick once more just to wet it a bit.

Once James moved his hand against himself; he took hold of the head of his harden member before pushing it full force into Alex ass. Alex allowed a muffled scream come up his throat from the impact into his ass. Robert allowed a groan to pass his lips feeling Alex's scream against his member. "Fucking shit" James grunted "he's so fucking tight." He spoke has he buckled his hips not really waiting for Alex to get use to it. He was some what taking the pain from the super kick into fucking the hell out of the younger man's ass. Robert who had his head thrown back against the couch; his left hand tangled into Alex's hair keeping his lips around his member "Just don't break him; if you two lose the titles to him being fucking sore. I'll knock the shit out of you James" he spoke deeply has he allowed another grunt to pass his lips feeling Alex whimper against him once more. James allowed a laugh to pass his lips "No worries; we wont lose the titles isn't that right Alex?" he spoke has he buckled his hips once more thrusting up into the younger male. Alex whimpered against Roberts dick has he nodded his head the best he could. Once more the locker-room was quite other then the random grunts from James and Robert. Alex pretty much whimper time to time to James roughness; after a few more minutes of Alex working Robert's harden member. Robert allowed a loud grunt pass his lips before he shot his load into Alex mouth and down his throat; Robert released his hold on Alex's hair. Alex swallowed the best he could before he coughed the rest up. Alex jaw; was sore but it didn't stop him from allowing whimpers to pass his lips feeling James's thrust into him over and over.

After awhile; Alex own member turned on him getting hard by the thrusting of James. He opens his lips "please" he spoke almost in a whimper. James smirked knowing what Alex wanted because normally he was on that end just like the smaller male. He reached his right arm around him before he wrapped his hand around Alex's hard member. James began jerking Alex off has he thrust roughly into him. Robert who was resting against the couch watched James man handle Alex. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. A few minutes past before Alex was hit by his own orgasm; he release against James hand and the floor of the locker-room. His ass became even tighter around James member that was in his ass. James felt the tightness and he grunted his own orgasm hit has he filled Alex to the brim. James pulled out a few moments later; he rests his arms behind him. Alex fell back resting his back against James chest. His brown eyes closed from just being worn out. Robert stood up doing up his pants and underwear. He looked at James "lay him on the couch and go shower off." He spoke calmly. James lifts Alex up laying him on the couch; he also did up Alex tights before he did up his own before walking into the fortunes shower area. Alex was fast sleep against the couch now; warn the hell out. Robert shook his head "Kid you're in for a long ride" he spoke before he sat down picking up his news paper and began reading.

**The end**


End file.
